Guardianship
For a gallery of examples for Guardianship, see here. A title given to those who have been chosen or choose to protect a certain item, place, person, or concept, and possess or are given the powers to do so. Opposite of Assailant. Alternate Names of Guardians *Chosen Ones *Heroes/Heroines *Legacy Hero *Peace Keepers *Protectors *Saviors *Sentinels Capabilities Guardians are often those who are of noble birth or a high position of great historical or legendary importance. They have taken/been given responsibility to defend, protect and, if needed, avenge the focus of their protection, which can be an object, place, concept or person (throne/crown, village/gate/country/planet, love/good/harmony, royal heir/chosen prophet) among other things. To do this, they gain enhanced physical and mental capabilities, many additional mystical or magical abilities, and often specific weapons/tools that allow them to perform superhuman or supernatural feat to help their cause. Universal Differences *In some universes, guardians do not deal with other worldly issues but issues in their own world. *Guardians may need to complete a series of challenges or tasks in or to be chosen. *Some may be chosen to be guardians due to their bloodline, or heritage. *Some may choose to be guardians due to their sense of justice. *Some guardians may be blessed with the spirit of the chosen one before him/her. *Guardians play a key role in many lives as their actions often determine the fate of a group of people, nation, the entire world, and more *Some guardians may not be in prophesies, but still play a key factor of what is at stake. (Ex: Characters such as Mega Man X and Dante. Though they are of not legendary concepts, they are basically the center of the fate of what they stand for.) Applications *Enhanced Combat: Become skilled in multiple forms of combat. **Weapon Proficiency: Become profound with any weapon. *Enhanced Condition/Supernatural Condition: One's physical and mental prowess is beyond one's kind. *Enhanced Senses: Natural senses are increased. **Danger Intuition: Sense immediate threats. **Supernatural Detection: Gain insight on abnormal activities. *Magic: Acquire vast supernatural powers. *Living Embodiment: Become a physical entity of a certain concept or idea. (Ex: Link being the physical embodiment of courage.) *Guardian Inheritance: Inheritance the abilties of previous guardians. Variations *Most guardians gain special abilities that are beyond normal qualities. *May gain access to magical powers. *May gain access to elemental powers. *May gain access to ability to mimic different types of traits and characteristics. *Gain legendary and/or sacred objects or weapons. Associations *Mythical Mimicry Limitations *Guardian's power may be connected to a special object. *Given their reputation, guardians may be hunted down by evil. *May need to be trained if they have little or no knowledge of being a guardian. *Could become obsessed with the great power they possess. *May need to be deemed worthy. Known Guardians Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Magic powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Good Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Archetypal Powers